dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Vise
Description Vise embodies almost everything associated with a traditional tank. Slow, lumbering, heavily armored, and a true behemoth to face on the battlefield. Vice excels at putting himself in the middle of the enemy team to disrupt their positioning, draw fire on himself, and force the enemy to reposition. In addition, his massive RIG can serve as a mobile wall to block enemy units from getting to your squishier units in the back. Bio Vise was a legend in the early days of Core hunting but retired to reap the benefits of his celebrity; he pioneered the concept of Rig Pilots as more than military grunts and mercenaries, building one of the first independent Core hunter teams to take the field. However, after time away from the profession he’s returned as a renegade and pilot, bringing decades of combat skills and Core running experience to the battlefield. Born into a life of luxury atop the towering skyscrapers of Earth’s walled Dover City, the last urban center on the African continent, Vise was raised to be one of the elite, a 23rd century leader. His parents insisted that he learn only with live instructors, which was unheard of at the time, and he studied under some of the greatest minds still on Earth, including Olaf Bergstrom, nephew of the famous Jens Begstrom and founder of Terran University. All of Vises’s instructors—experts in literature, politics, science, history, technology, and manners—found the boy to be on his quick witted, charismatic, and an absolutely dominating personality, always turning the focus on himself. He soon turned to business, finance,and galactic energy management, earning an internship on Gaspra V, a trade satellite near the asteroid belt where belters welcomed trade partners to conduct business. It was certainly expected that Vise would put his excellent upbringing to good use; however, it was quite unexpected when he set out on his own the moment he arrived in space. In time, he put his education to use building a massive criminal empire around the corrupt Core hunting economy. Piloting his own rig, he led his organization to countless victory and earned a name for himself as a ruthless warrior and a shrewd capitalist. Default Loadout Progress Strategy Gameplay Vise is a tank in the most traditional sense. Slow, lumbering, and heavily armored, Vise is ideal for soaking up damage. His passive centric loadout is ideal for beginners, but can still be utilized effectively by seasoned players. With a combination of aoe damage, damage reduction, and moderate sustain, Vise can easily take on a a succession of level 1 hives on his own. In battle, he shines at the front line, getting additional armor from being attacked. With his massive rig and pulverizers, he can not only soak up hits, but keep his allies safe to deal damage behind him. Vise's ultimate emphasizes his superior armor, but granting his allies an armor boost and debuffing the armor of enemies near him, with the effect increasing the longer he is in range of them. Vise is able to utilize this power ability not only defensively to protect his allies, but offensively to help melt heavily armored front line units like tanks by making them more vulnerable to allied fire. Counterplay While heavily armored, Vise lacks in maneuverability and damage. With mobility gear and sometimes just by walking by him, enemy rigs can easily walk around him to get to his more vulnerable allies. With his slow speed, it is difficult for Vise to catch up, and in addition can be easily kited by enemy gunners. Vise is virtually helpless against long range weapons, and can be whittled down to nothing without penalty by poke comps. References Category:Pilots